Surat Cinta by Sasuke
by FujoHoshiStar
Summary: Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk mengajarkannya cara membuat Surat cinta. Dengan sedikit bujuk rayu sang Uchiha, Naruto akhirnya menyetujui untuk mengajarkan cara membuat surat Cinta. Saat Naruto bertanya untuk siapa, tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto hampir tewas karena serangan jantung. Hoshi author baru, mohon bimbingannya Sempai-sempai sekalian !


**Surat Cinta by Sasuke**

**By : FujoHoshiStar**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD, etc…**

**Summary : Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk mengajarkannya cara membuat Surat cinta. Dengan sedikit bujuk rayu sang Uchiha,**

**Naruto akhirnya menyetujui untuk mengajarkan cara membuat surat**

**Cinta. Saat Naruto bertanya untuk siapa, tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto hampir tewas karena serangan jantung. Check it out!**

**A/N : Hi, Minna-san~! Nama saya Hoshi, salam kenal, Tteba! Hoshi ini author baru, namun udah jadi silent reader yang cukuuuuuuup lama (lebay). Jadi, kalo ada salah di sana-sini, Mohoon bimbingan para Sempai sekalian yah, tteba~! Hoshi gak tau kalo misalkan ide fic ini udah pernah ada ato belum, yang pasti Ide ini Hoshi dapet saat Hoshi lagi ada konser di kamar mandi (uhuk) jadi, yah…. Maaf kalo ficnya bau kamar mandi hehehe…. Yosha, Enjoy Minna, tteba!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surat Cinta by Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By FujoHoshiStar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kini sedang menikmati alunan lagu _rock_ dari hpnya. Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, seolah menghayati setiap nada keras dari lagu berjudul Grief yang dibawakan Dir En Grey. Naruto masih tetap asik menghayati lagu itu, sambil sesekali mengikuti teriakan-teriakan dari sang vokalis, Kyo, sampai aktivitasnya terganggu karena Hp oranye miliknya berbunyi, tanda ada orang yang menelponnya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Naruto mengambil hp yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar acak-acakan miliknya. Naruto melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar hpnya.

'Sasuke?' Batin Naruto, sambil memikirkan alasan sang tuan muda Uchiha memanggilnya. Merasa tak mendapatkan alasan yang mungkin, Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu menjawab telpon Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi, teme, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika dirinya terhubung dengan Sasuke.

"Butuh berapa lama kau mengangkat teleponku, Usuratonkachi!" Seru Sasuke dari seberang sambungan telepon. Pertigaan jalan langsung memenuhi wajah Naruto ketika mendengar nada bicara sekaligus ejekan dan marahan Sasuke.

"Teme! Masih untung kau aku angkat! Sudah mengganggu 'Konser'ku lagi, eh, kau malah marah marah! Mana sopan santunmu, Baka!" Teriak Naruto sebal. Dengusan sang pangeran es dapat terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon, sesaat ia mendengar 'nyanyian' Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Dobe, umh…" Nada bicara Sasuke seketika terdengar gugup, membuat Naruto mengangkat setengah alisnya, bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, Teme? Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto kawathir.

"Unh, Iie… Bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengelus-elus dagunya, berikir.

"Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan." Jawab Naruto, alasan.

"Ayolah Dobe… _Please_?" Mohon Sasuke kepada Naruto, yang kini menggeleng-geleng, tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya. Dasar Dobe #di rasenggan Naruto#.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya kepada Sasuke. Suara helaan Nafas berat terdengar jelas dari seberang telepon.

"Nanti aku jelaskan disini! Yang pasti datanglah cepat!" Seru Sasuke frustasi."

"Maaf, Nomor yang sedang anda hubungi tidak akan menyetujui bila anda tidak memberitahu alasan anda." Naruto sedikit mengikuti nada bicara para operator servis namun dengan gayanya sendiri. Kembali, suara helaan nafas berat dan diikuti dengan suara plastic bergesek terdengar dari seberang teleon.

"Yah, padahal aku sudah membeli ramen untuk Naruto. Eh, dia malah memutuskan sambungan telpon." Ujar Sasuke, membalas kepura-puraan Naruto. Mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi _blink-blink_ saat mendengar kata 'Ramen'.

"Tunggu disana, Teme!" Seru Naruto, lalu langsung mematikan sambungan telpon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Surat Cinta by Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dengan semangat '45, Naruto langsung ngebut ke rumah Sasuke yang hanya berada tepat di sampinng rumahnya. Rumah mewah Uchiha sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya, karena ia sudah sering di situ dan juga rumahnya yang tak kalah mewah.

Naruto langsung disambut pelayan-pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang sudah sangat mengenal sang _blonde_. Naruto langsung melesat ketika ia memasuki rumah mewah itu.

"Bibi, Sasuke ada?" Tanya Naruto kepada wanita yang adalah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto yang melihat pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu, langsung tersenyum.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke ada di atas. Pergilah!" Seru Mikoto lembut, lalu di balas senyuman kecil Naruto. Sang Namikaze langsung melesat menaiki tangga mewah rumah itu, menuju kamar Sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Ramen-chan~!" Seru Naruto kegirangan saat ia memasuki kamar luas Sasuke. Sang pemilik kamar kini sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya dengan selembar sebuah buku dan pena. Kertas-kertas yang telah diremas berhamburan di seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

"Sini kau, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat di sampingnya. Naruto menatanya heran, namun tetap mengikuti keinginan sang Uchiha.

"Anou sa, Anou sa, apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan tulisan tangan rapih milik Sasuke.

"Sa-at ku me-li-hat-mu, a-ku ra-sa,…" Naruto membaca mengeja-eja, lalu berhenti seketika. Jeda sekitar 1 menit sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"INI SURAT CINTA?!" Teriak Naruto ketika menyadari arti kata-kata yang terdapat di kertas di tangan Naruto. Sasuke dengan sigap menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan mendorong tubuh Naruto hinga terjatuh, lalu tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak bergerak-gerak. Perlahan, pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, menampilkan Mikoto yang sedang memegan Spatula.

"Sasuke-kun, Naru-cha-" Perkataan Mikoto terhenti saat melihat posisi anaknya dan Naruto. Sasuke di atas, Naruto di bawah.

"Ah, ah… Lanjutkan-lanjutkan!" Seru Mikoto salting, lalu segera menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, lalu tertawa geli. Sasuke dan Naruto dengan cepat langsung mengubah posisi mereka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu, HAH!" Seru Naruto, namun dengan suara yang di kecilkan. Tiga sudut siku-siku langsung muncul di pelipis Sasuke mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"KAU SEHARUSNYA YANG MENYALAKAN DIRIMU! SIAPA SURUH KAU BERTERIAK BEGITU, HAH! GARA-GARA KAU IBUKU SALAH MENGIRA KITA, DOBE!" Seru Sasuke dengan suara yang tak kalah pelannya dengan Naruto.

"Cih, siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba saja menulis surat tak jelas. Tentu saja kan aku teriak! Heh." Ujar Naruto sebal.

"Um, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pangeran Uchiha menulis surat Cinta?" Tanya Naruto, membuat wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"Yah, aku rasa aku sudah terlalu lama menyimpan perasaanku, yah… begitulah…" Ucap Sasuke, lalu merunduk.

"Lalu, urusanku kesini apa? Mana Ramenku?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"Bantu aku membuat surat Cinta!" Seru Sasuke, lalu membuang muka. Naruto langsung _Jaw-Drop_.

"Uwah, ternyata si Pangeran es bisa jatuh cinta juga yah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada usil. Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah merah padam, karenanya.

"Urusai! Bantu aku atau kau tidak mendapatkan Ramenmu!" Ancam Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto, membuat sang _Blonde_ pucat pasi.

"Ehehehe… Teme-chan, aku Cuma bercanda, okeh? Haha, ayo cepat~!" Seru Naruto salah tingkah. Sasuke mendengus, namun langsung menyiapkan alat tulisnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, buat siapa Teme?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sudah, nanti kau juga tau! Ayo cepat bantu aku, Usuratonkachi!" Seru Sasuke sebal. Naruto hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Sudah lama aku memendam rasa ini… Namun akhirnya aku dapat mengungkapkannya kepadamu, Oh, kasihku…" Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sok puitis, membuat Sasuke _Sweat Drop_. Sasuke dengan cepat langsung mencatat setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

"Matamu sungguh membuatku terpesona, Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tidak- ITTAI!" Perkataan Naruto terputus karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjitaknya.

"Apaan sih, Teme?!" Seru Naruto kesal. Sasuke terlihat begitu marah bercampur malu.

"Itu Surat Cinta atau Puisi sih?!" Seru Sasuke kesal. Dasar, OOC banget…

"Ih, mendingan! Daripada aku tidak menolongmu? Ya sudah, aku pulang dengan Ramen-chan aja~!" Seru Naruto, mulai beranjak pergi. Sasuke menahan Kaki Naruto, membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

"Ittai~!" Teriak Naruto lagi, sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya yang menjadi Korban Lantai. Sasuke mendengus, lalu menghela nafas.

"Yasudah, lanjut." Ucap Sasuke. Masih kesal, dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Dirimu bagaikan matahari yang menyinari hidupku… Maukah kau mengisi kegelapan diriku ini, sayangku?" Dengan itu,akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan pelajarannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa menurutmu itu ampuh?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Naruto mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Yaiyalah, Dattebayo!" Senyum lebar masih saja melekat di wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah…" Ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri, membuat Naruto bingung.

"Sudah Lama aku memendam rasa ini… Namun akhirnya aku dapat mengungkapkannya kepadamu, Oh kasihku… Matamu sungguh membuatku terpesona. Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tidak ada di dunia ini… matahari yang menyinari hidupku… Maukah kau mengisi kegelapan diriku ini, Namikaze Naruto?" Sasuke membaca surat cinta yang ada di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto, membuat Sang _Blonde_ mangap-mangap.

"Kau… Kau gila, Teme!" Seru Naruto kesal.

"Kau bilang kau ingin tau siapa orang yang ingin ku nyatakan cita, kan? Yah, sudah kutunjukan kepadamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Wajah Naruto kini telah memerah sempurnya, membuat wajah itu semakin imut.

"T-Teme… Ap-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Jika kau tidak jawab, aku anggap kau adalah pacarku." Ujar Sasuke malu-malu juga.

"Baiklah, Dattebayo!" Dengan itu, kisah pernyataan cinta itu diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut yang penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N : Hola-Hola, Hola! Hoshi disini, tteba! Gimana, gimana, Minna-san? Menarik gak? Yah semoga-semoga saja….. Maaf kalo fic ini masih garing dan ada kekurangan dimana-mana, wajar saja Hoshi ini author baru…. Hoshi mau nyari orang yang baik hati mau ajarin Hoshi tentang dunia author Yaoi hahaha….. Yaudah, Akhir kata….

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
